Borgalis
Borgalis '''was a tidally-locked planet located in the Antare sector in the Core Worlds. It did not rotate along its axis, resulting in one side of the planet remaining dark and cold while the other side bright and abundant with life. Borgalis was the homeworld of the Borgals, a sentient race of short and stocky individuals especially skilled in decorative woodworking. Technology by galactic standards were frowned upon, given the peaceful nature of Borgals and their wooden structures. Those looking to visit Borgalis were required to land outside the capital city and leave behind laser and combustible technology. The Core Mining Corporation (or CMCorp) had their headquarters on Borgalis in Walu City. Astrographic Information Borgalis was located in the system of the same name on the edge of the Core Worlds. It was the second planet from its star, Pleut, and did not have any moons except for two unnamed asteroids. The planet was tidally-locked, meaning one side of the world was always facing Pleut while the other side was shrouded in darkness. Borgalis rotated around Pleut once every 240 days. The planet lied along the Elsor Route, the main trading route connecting Elsor in the Core Worlds to Irastan in the Outer Territories. Borgalis sits between Taafis and Cavileen along the route and was one of the last stops before entering the Inner Rim. It was also a contributor to the Core Mining Line, exporting primarily adathril, a metal ore broken down and used in sensor technology. Climate and Terrain The climate on Borgalis varied greatly, depending on what side of the planet it was. The dark side of the planet, nicknamed the '''Black Region, maintained a freezing temperature of between -70 and -150 degrees Celsius. This part of the world was uninhabited and mostly uncharted. Almost the entire region was covered in mountains. The atmosphere was thinner, lacking in oxygen, and was impossible to travel in without the help of breathing apparatus. The inhabited side of Borgalis, nicknamed the Safe Zone, varied in temperature from -10 to 25 degrees Celsius. The areas close to the Black Region were colder while regions close to the capital, Walu City, were warm and temperate. Vast mountain ranges separate the Black Region from the Safe Zone and in these areas are where adathril mines could be found. Much of the Safe Zone on Borgalis was covered in rolling hills blanketed by bronze-colored grass and separated by vast forests of kiji trees. Kiji trees only grew to a maximum of eight meters tall, however its limbs extended outwards almost horizontally and could be as wide as twenty meters. Its bark was reddish-brown on older trees while younger examples were a pale yellow. For most of the year, the leaves were vibrant red while later in the season (when Borgalis is closest to Pleut) they turn into a bright orange. Kiji trees were used in construction for most Borgal structures, and were replanted after harvesting. The bark was not used in construction, and was processed and ground up into a powder used for medicinal purposes. The Great Sea '''lied in the middle of the Safe Zone, separating the northern and southern hemispheres. The sea was home to an assortment of fish, usually small or medium in size. It was also a source of food for the Borgals. To the north of Forster across the Great Sea lied the '''Glowing Coast, a nesting area for the native tartaru, an amphibious shelled creature whose eggs were luminescent. Beyond the Great Sea in the west was Walu Bay, named after the capital city. Between Walu Bay and the Great Sea was a narrow passageway, occupied by merchant ships and travelers making way between Walu City and Cezor. Historic Timeline ~23,500 B.W. ' * The Borgals reach the pinnacle of their evolution and join together as one collective people. Around this time the settlement of Walu is formed. * The planet's first form of government is formed, known as the Elders. The Elders were the leaders, 9 in total, who were elected by the Borgals by age (120 years old or older), experience and reputation. Once they were elected they remained so until their death. Decisions were only made if all nine Elders agreed to the same option. '''23,421 B.W. ' * Explorers charting south of Walu establish the city of Naabim. '23,202 B.W. ' * The eastern regions are settled, and Forster is built near the coast as a port city, allowing easy access to Walu by way of primitive sea-vessels. * The Glowing Coast is discovered. '''22,506 B.W. * The planet is discovered by the Genesian C22, a survey vessel tasked with exploring uncharted regions of the galaxy by the Elsor Expansion Coalition. 21,498 B.W. ''' * Borgalis becomes a member of the First Galactic Republic, gaining access to the their vast array of advanced technology. The Borgals begin exporting kiji wood and kiji extract to other Republic worlds. * The first offworld immigrants arrive at Borgalis, primarily Humans and Triscians. * A new form of government is formed, replacing the Elders. It is a republic led by a hundred Borgals from all parts of Borgalis. '''21,477 B.W. * The settlement of Cezar is founded. 20,921 B.W. * The northern regions of the Safe Zone are found to be abundant in adathril, a metal ore used to construct survey and sensor technology. The Borgals, along with members of other races, join together to mine the resource. 20,809 B.W. * The Borgals complete their chartering of the Safe Zone. * An expedition of Borgals tasked with exploring the Black Region set out northeast of the Glowing Coast, never to return. 17,410 B.W. * The Core Mining Corporation is established as a sector company (owned and operated by the Republic) with headquarters in Walu. 14,675 B.W. * An unexpected solar flare raises Borgalis' temperature significantly, causing a heat wave killing hundreds of thousands. The city of Walu is hit the hardest, and most of it burns to the ground due to the Borgals' wooden architecture. The Republic offers disaster relief, as well as supplying the Borgals with a fireproof adhesive that could be used with wooden construction. * An act to prohibit laser and beam technology within one kilometer of city limits is permitted into Borgal law. Landing zones for spacecraft are constructed in the outskirts of settlements. 10,616 B.W. * Borgalis begins exporting highly decorated wooden objects crafted by Borgal woodworkers. Such items become highly sought after by collectors across the galaxy. 5,530-24 B.W. * During the Hyperspace War between the Third Galactic Republic and Vulteran Empire, Borgalis was the site of a battle between the opposing forces. The Vulterans, looking to expand their armies into the Core Worlds, invaded many worlds in the region, including the Borgalis system. The Borgals and republic troops, hopelessly out-gunned, decided to surrender. For the first time in almost 15,000 years, Borgalis was occupied by someone other than the Republic. * Two offenses were made by the Republic during the war to retake Borgalis. Both attempts were unsuccessful and led to many casualties. * By the end of the war and the Republic's victory, Borgalis was left scarred. Portions of Walu City and Cezor had to be rebuilt. A new act was passed to allow each household a weapon, such as laser or beam guns for self-defense. Borgalis was back in Republic hands. 2,800 B.W. * Walu City, capital of Borgalis, is listed as #23/100 on a list of most beautiful cities by the Galactic Tourism Agency. 43-0 B.W. * The Great War. Almost every planet in the galaxy was affected, Borgalis one of them. Borgalis was on the front line of the war from 30-16 B.W., under protection by the Elsor Republic. The Galactic Empire had advanced into the Core Worlds in powerful numbers, taking over many Republic worlds. They invaded and occupied Cavileen, a world located next to Borgalis along the Core Mining Line. An Imperial Blockade was placed at Cavileen, blocking a vital trade route to Borgalis. The route was detoured to Polas Vux as Borgalis was deemed to dangerous for traders. The planet was invaded five times over the course of the war, and was briefly occupied by the Imperials between 29 and 23 B.W. * In 0 B.W., the war finally ended. The Empire was defeated and were forced to hide out in the Outer Territories. The Core Mining Line returned the route to Borgalis and cities were repaired. 461 A.W. * Borgalis becomes a part of the Galactic Alliance of Free Worlds.